1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic flushing apparatus for urinals, more particularly to an automatic flushing apparatus for urinals which has an antiseptic solution provided therein, the antiseptic solution being flushed on the urinals for sterilizing purposes after water flushes the urinals.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, conventional automatic flushing apparatus for man's stall urinal is provided with a photoelectric sensing means to effect the automatic flushing operation. The automatic flushing apparatus pre-washes the urinal with a little amount of water when a user stand in front of it and is detected by the photoelectric sensing means. The automatic flushing apparatus flushes a large amount of water to wash the urinals after the user leaves the urinals. An antiseptic solution is then flushed out from the automatic flushing apparatus for sterilizing purposes. The antiseptic solution is contained in a tank and is withdrawn by means of an electric motor. Therefore, such a conventional automatic flushing apparatus has high power consumption.